I've Lost My Mojo
by supercharmed89
Summary: What happens when Castiel loses his wings and Dean has to show him the ropes of being human. Might be slash later on if I get the reviews. My first ever fanfic so be nice. I accept all criticism.
1. Chapter 1: Awakened

"I Lost My Mojo"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they belong to the one and only Eric Kripke. I am simply borrowing them for this story FYE. Also, the title was inspired from the Austin Powers trilogy.

Summary: Castiel loses his "angel mojo" and it's up to Sam and Dean to show him the ropes of being human.

Chapter 1: Awakened

Castiel awoke to the sounds of seagulls and waves of water. His head was cloudy from being transported hundreds of miles by a blinding light. The air around him smelled of fish and salt.

"Hey pal, are you okay?" Castiel heard the voice of a very concerned man. The man saw the many cuts and bruises on Castiel forehead and noticed a large amount of blood stained on his shirt. "Someone get a blanket and alert the coast guard. This man needs a hospital."

Castiel was very confused and felt a pain in his head that he had never felt before in his 5 million years of existing. Castiel noticed that his vision darkened and he was out.

Castiel later woke up in the hospital to the sound of various machines and voices. He jolted upright in his hospital bed and took in his surroundings.

"Easy there, cowboy," Castiel looked to see where the cheery voice had come from and was face to face with one of the most beautiful creature he ever seen.

"Where am I? What happened?" Castiel asked the kind nurse.

"You're at Righteous Springs Memorial Hospital. You were picked up by local fisherman. Apparently, you just appeared out of nowhere on their boat," replied the nurse. "Can you tell me your name?"

"It's Castiel." He told the nurse.

"What's your last name sweetheart?" The nurse replied sweetly.

"I don't have one." Castiel said groggily.

"The ocean water must have affected your memory." The nurse said quietly. "I will tell the doctor that you are awake and he'll be right in to see you." The nurse exited the room with Castiel taking in his surroundings by himself.

_I have to get to Dean._ Castiel thought to himself and he tried to spread his invisible wings to transport to Dean's location to find out that he could no longer fly.

_It's happened, I am now mortal._

Chapter 2: Calling Dean

The doctor came in and made the diagnosis that Castiel had a minor concussion and was to remain in the hospital overnight for observation.

"Wait, I can't be hear overnight. I have to get to Dean Winchester." Castiel told the doctor with outrage in his voice.

"Who's Dean Winchester? A family member?" The doctor questioned Castiel.

"No, he's my friend and we got separated on the water." Castiel quickly came up with the partial lie.

"Is there a number where he can be reached?" The doctor asked.

"No." Castiel lied. He did not want the hospital to call Dean and tell them that his protector was in the hospital and utterly useless. He felt that he should be the one to tell him.

With no further questions, the doctor left the room.

Castiel picked up the telephone on his bedside table and dialed the all too familiar number to get a hold of Dean.

"Hello," came the familiar deep voice that belonged to the eldest of the Winchester brothers.

"Dean, it's me." Castiel spoke into the receiver.

"Cas. Where the hell are you?" Dean said back.

"I'm at a hospital." Cas told Dean.

"We're at Bobby's, so just pop yourself on over."

"I can't just pop myself over. In fact I can't pop myself anywhere anymore." Cas replied.

"Oh so you're mortal now." Dean stated the obvious.

"Yeah." Cas grimaced. "Look Dean, I'm going to need some money for a plane to get over to you."

"Yeah, no problem. Bobby's going to send you the money." Dean told the former angel reassuringly.

"Dean, I seriously underestimated you. I thought that you were going to say yes to Michael and you didn't. I am truly sorry." Cas apologized sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, Cas. Just get here as soon as you can." With that being said, Dean hung up.

Cas looked around his room planning and escape route. He saw that there was a window that opened to the outside and he was only 5 feet from the ground. Cas gathered his suit and his infamous trench coat and while still wearing nothing but his hospital gown, he jumped out the window.

Chapter 3: Off to Bobby's House We Go

Once Cas had escaped from the hospital, he found a bush to duck behind to change into his dress clothes and trench coat. Cas then walked down the street to look for any store that might have a western union to pick up the money that Bobby had wired to him.

_How do humans do this on a daily basis? _Cas had questioned to himself.

He kept walking until he came across a store that had the Western Union sign posted on the glass window and entered the store.

He got help from the clerk to pick up the money. Once he picked up the cash, he noticed a scratchy sensation in his throat that he had never noticed before.

"What's this weird feeling in my throat?" Cas asked the clerk.

The clerk looked at him like he was crazy but replied, "Um, I think you're thirsty. Here, have some water." The clerk handed Cas a bottle of clear liquid.

Cas looked at the bottle with confusion. "What do I do with it?"

"You unscrew the cap and put it to your lips and swallow the water as it goes into your mouth." The clerk said to Cas as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Cas did as the clerk suggested but downed the water way too fast and ended up coughing up most of it.

The clerk laughed and said, "you have to have to sip it."

Cas did as instructed and thanked the clerk for his generosity and went to wait at the bus stop for the airport.

Once the bus had come, Cas had stepped onto the large sized vehicle and received help from the driver at putting the money in the collector. Cas sat patiently until the bus came to his stop.

Cas stepped off the bus and proceeded to the airport where he purchased a ticket to South Dakota. Once the plane landed, Cas stepped off and caught a cab to Bobby's.

Cas walked up the steps and knocked on the door loudly. The door swung open and there standing in the doorway was the short muscular man with short spiky hair and green eyes that belonged to none other than Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2: Calling Dean

Chapter 2: Calling Dean

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. FYE

Author Note: Chapters will get longer once I've gotten rid of my writer's block.

The doctor came in and made the diagnosis that Castiel had a minor concussion and was to remain in the hospital overnight for observation.

"Wait, I can't be hear overnight. I have to get to Dean Winchester." Castiel told the doctor with outrage in his voice.

"Who's Dean Winchester? A family member?" The doctor questioned Castiel.

"No, he's my friend and we got separated on the water." Castiel quickly came up with the partial lie.

"Is there a number where he can be reached?" The doctor asked.

"No." Castiel lied. He did not want the hospital to call Dean and tell them that his protector was in the hospital and utterly useless. He felt that he should be the one to tell him.

With no further questions, the doctor left the room.

Castiel picked up the telephone on his bedside table and dialed the all too familiar number to get a hold of Dean.

"Hello," came the familiar deep voice that belonged to the eldest of the Winchester brothers.

"Dean, it's me." Castiel spoke into the receiver.

"Cas. Where the hell are you?" Dean said back.

"I'm at a hospital." Cas told Dean.

"We're at Bobby's, so just pop yourself on over."

"I can't just pop myself over. In fact I can't pop myself anywhere anymore." Cas replied.

"Oh so you're mortal now." Dean stated the obvious.

"Yeah." Cas grimaced. "Look Dean, I'm going to need some money for a plane to get over to you."

"Yeah, no problem. Bobby's going to send you the money." Dean told the former angel reassuringly.

"Dean, I seriously underestimated you. I thought that you were going to say yes to Michael and you didn't. I am truly sorry." Cas apologized sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, Cas. Just get here as soon as you can." With that being said, Dean hung up.

Cas looked around his room planning and escape route. He saw that there was a window that opened to the outside and he was only 5 feet from the ground. Cas gathered his suit and his infamous trench coat and while still wearing nothing but his hospital gown, he jumped out the window.


	3. Chapter 3: Off to Bobby's House We Go

Chapter 3: Off to Bobby's House We Go

Disclaimer: I own nothing. FYE. Enjoy and remember to R&R. Appreciate advice from experienced authors.

Once Cas had escaped from the hospital, he found a bush to duck behind to change into his dress clothes and trench coat. Cas then walked down the street to look for any store that might have a western union to pick up the money that Bobby had wired to him.

_How do humans do this on a daily basis? _Cas had questioned to himself.

He kept walking until he came across a store that had the Western Union sign posted on the glass window and entered the store.

He got help from the clerk to pick up the money. Once he picked up the cash, he noticed a scratchy sensation in his throat that he had never noticed before.

"What's this weird feeling in my throat?" Cas asked the clerk.

The clerk looked at him like he was crazy but replied, "Um, I think you're thirsty. Here, have some water." The clerk handed Cas a bottle of clear liquid.

Cas looked at the bottle with confusion. "What do I do with it?"

"You unscrew the cap and put it to your lips and swallow the water as it goes into your mouth." The clerk said to Cas as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Cas did as the clerk suggested but downed the water way too fast and ended up coughing up most of it.

The clerk laughed and said, "you have to have to sip it."

Cas did as instructed and thanked the clerk for his generosity and went to wait at the bus stop for the airport.

Once the bus had come, Cas had stepped onto the large sized vehicle and received help from the driver at putting the money in the collector. Cas sat patiently until the bus came to his stop.

Cas stepped off the bus and proceeded to the airport where he purchased a ticket to South Dakota. Once the plane landed, Cas stepped off and caught a cab to Bobby's.

Cas walked up the steps and knocked on the door loudly. The door swung open and there standing in the doorway was the short muscular man with short spiky hair and green eyes that belonged to none other than Dean Winchester.


	4. Chapter 4: Teaching Cas

Chapter 4: Teaching Cas

Author's Warning: This chapter might be a little graphic for some people. If you are uncomfortable in any way, please don't continue.

Castiel entered the house and was greeted by both Sam and Bobby.

"Cas, we thought that you were dead. It's good to see you alive though," Sam quickly added.

"Yeah Cas, we thought that you had been barbequed like the rest of the dick squad." Dean stated with dislike at referring to Cas' family.

Cas looked at Dean and said, "Well, as you can see, I'm very much alive." Then he developed a weird expression on his face as if he was in pain.

"Uh Cas, you alright," Dean asked him, concern evident in his eyes.

"Um, I don't know. I feel this sort of pressure in my lower body region." Cas said with a scrunched up face as he pointed to his groin area.

Sam grinned and said, "That's because you have to pee."

"What?" Was all that Cas could think to say.

Dean could tell that this was not going to be an easy concept for Cas to grasp. "You stand over a toilet in the bathroom, unzip your pants, point to the bowl and let it all out."

Cas looked at Dean and tilted his head in that weird way of his.

"Yeah, uh, Sam can take you to the bathroom and show you how to do it." Dean laughed.

Sam looked at Dean with wide eyes as he said, "oh no, he's your angel, you potty train him."

"Bitch," Dean muttered as he had Cas follow him to the bathroom down the hall.

"Jerk," Sam yelled after him.

Dean led Cas through a door that contained a toilet, a sink, and a shower. "Ok Cas, the first thing you do is lift the seat up, then you unzip your fly." Dean instructed.

Cas did the famous head tilt thing as dean explained to him that the fly was the zipper for his pants. "What, do I need to show you?"

"Could you?" Cas asked his friend a little embarrassed.

Dean look at him like he was yanking his chain. Then he saw the seriousness on his face.

_He really has no idea what to do._ Dean thought to himself.

Feeling sorry for the newly human ex-angel, he unzipped his fly as Cas followed his example. "Ok now you reach through the fly and grab your penis and pull it through the hole."

Cas looked like it was the hardest thing in the world to do. "Oh no, I am not going to show you that." That was pushing it just a little too far.

Cas looked up at Dean with those bright blue eyes of his and said in a said tone, "Dean, I have no one else to show me how to do any of this. I have only been human for a couple of hours and I feel like my entire lower region is going to explode. Please, you're the only one who can help me."

Dean's heart fell at those worlds. _Well, he doesn't have anything that I've never seen on myself before. _He thought to himself as he reached through his pants and through his boxers making sure that Cas could clearly see what he was doing and pulled out his sex organ which was 4 inches or more when it was soft and a good 8 inches when it was hard.

Cas followed suite and reached through his slacks and pulled out what his father had given his vessel. Dean thought that he would sneak a quick peak to make sure that Cas did it right which made his jaw drop when he saw that the organ was at least a good 5-6 inches when soft.

"O….o…..ok." Dean stammered as he got his head back together. "Now just clear your mind of everything and concentrate on relieving that pressure," as Dean let out a stream of clear urine. Seconds later Cas' was flowing along side of Dean's. "Now, we shake it." Dean shook his shaft as Cas did. "Now you put your penis back in your pants." Dean said as he tucked his through his zipper and boxers, Cas doing the same. "Zip then flush." Dean pulled the commode handle down. "Then we wash our hands." Dean showed Cas how to do so. "And that's pretty much it.

"Thank you, Dean. I can only imagine how difficult that was for you." Cas said with appreciation.

"You saved me more times than I can count. The least I can do is showing you how to be a normal average human male." Then for effect, he nudged Cas' shoulder playfully.

Cas looked as if he had done something wrong and said, "Why did you just shove me?"

"I was just playing around, Cas. That's how us men show affection." Dean stated like it was obvious.

Cas just shrugged and pushed Dean's shoulder a little too hard as he fell to the ground. Cas had a look on his face like a kid would have if he had done something wrong.

"A little too hard, Cas." Dean said as he pulled himself off the floor.

"Sorry," Cas apologized sheepishly.

Dean just laughed and led him back into Bobby's study.

"How did it go?" Sam asked as soon as they entered the room.

"A little awkward, but not as bad as I thought. Cas catches on quickly." Dean said as he flashed Cas one of those million dollar smiles of his.

Cas' stomach let out a loud churning noise that filled the entire room. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from."

"Oh no. Don't even think about it. I am not doing that." Dean said as he led Cas back to the bathroom.

So what did you all think of this chapter? Do you want more or do you think that this fic is a lost cause. I was thinking about having Dean help Cas shower and the more time that Dean spends helping Cas the more they become attracted to each other. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5: Helping Hand

Chapter 5: Helping Hand

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I am simply borrowing them FYE. These belong souly to Erik Kripke. I do wish very much that I did own them though.

Well, here it is everyone, the chapter that you have all been waiting for. Let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are awesome. They made me smile. Ok, on with the shower fic.

Warning: This chapter is going to be very graphic and includes one guy touching another. If this is not your cup of tea, turn back now. You have been warned.

Castiel was sitting on Bobby's couch, inhaling a piece of pizza and drinking a beer. Dean was looking at Castiel with fascination while Sam was looking at him with disgust.

"Slow down, man. You're going to choke," Dean warned.

"This is the best thing I have ever eaten." Cas spoke between bites.

Dean laughed then looked on with a look of concern. "Cas, I really think you should slow down. You're starting to sweat."

"It feels like my vessel's on fire." Cas replied as he put the pizza down on his plate.

"Um. That's because you're wearing too many layers. Here, take off your trench coat. You're indoors. You'll get a heat stroke." Dean said as he made his way over to Cas who stood up from his seat.

Dean helped take Cas' coat off as he was hit with a very unpleasant odor that smelled very much like body odor and stale sweat. Dean scrunched up his face and said, "Damn, Cas, you really stink, man."

Cas did the weird head tilt thing then raised his arm and sniffed. He grimaced and quickly lowered it. "What should I do to get rid of it?"

"Well, you need to take a shower." Sam said. Cas looked confused. "You go into a tub and you stand under this nozzle that sprays hot water on you. Then you scrub with soap and rinse yourself off."

Cas looked as though it was all a foreign language. Then Sam grinned and said, "Dean will be happy to help you."

"I'll what?" Dean almost shouted with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you'll get him cleaned up, won't you?" Sam said, all the while smiling. Sam had so wanted to get Dean hooked up with someone that he actually liked. He kept looking for the perfect person for him that will take care of him after he is forced to do the unthinkable and say yes to Lucifer.

Cas looked at Dean with a grateful smile. _I can't let him down. I'm the only person that he can depend on. Hell, I'm the only person he has. _Dean thought.

"Ok, let's go get you cleaned up, stinky." Dean said as he led him to the shower.

Dean pulled aside the shower curtain and turned on the hot water then regulated the temperature with the cold water.

Dean then turned to Cas and helped him strip off his clothing. Dean removed Cas' sports coat and neatly folded it and placed it on the counter then started to unbutton his dress shirt. When he opened it, his breath was taken away by Cas' muscular torso. He had two perfect sized pecs with two pink nipples and a six pack that looked like you could break a cinderblock on. He proceeded to remove the shirt and folded it on top of the coat. He moved down to Cas' pants and undid his belt then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and removed them so that Cas' was standing there in nothing but his boxer shorts. Dean was getting extremely nervous now. He removed Cas' underwear to reveal that nice flaccid 6 incher with two perfect size testicles.

Dean could not help but admire the beauty of the former angel's body. Dean had noticed that he was getting an extreme hard on. He never thought that he was what they called gay, he had slept with numerous women but could not help to be sexually stimulated by Cas' body.

Dean cleared his throat and said, "Ok, hop on in."

Cas did as Dean had instructed. Dean thought that it would be easier to get in the shower with Cas but he thought that he had better calm his raging hormones or there would be too many questions to answer. He thought about other things that immediately made him deflate. Then stripped down and stepped in with Cas.

Dean lathered up the bar of soap that was in the shower and started to massage it into Cas' strong chest. Once that was lathered up real nice he proceeded down to Cas' stomach. He moved up to his arms and washed under his armpits. He then moved down to Cas' strong muscular legs. Dean worked the inside of Cas' thighs and became eye level with Cas' one-eyed monster. Dean soaped up his testes and massaged them real good then cleaned the shaft and worked the lather up to the head. Dean had noticed that it had become hard under his touch and forced himself to remove his hand.

_What the hell,_ Dean thought to himself.

Cas looked startled and asked, "what happened?"

Dean grinned and replied, "Congratulations, you just experienced your first boner."

"What's a boner," Cas asked.

"Um, I'll explain it to you a little later," Dean replied, knowing that Cas had become sexually stimulated by his touch. This made his head swell three times its normal size (not that head).

Dean had turned Cas around and lathered up the back of Cas' legs until he reached his firm and muscular buttocks. Dean had spent a little more time than necessary massaging it. He didn't want to remove his hands but knew he should so he worked them up to his back.

Dean then took the shampoo and squeezed a small amount onto his hands and worked them through Cas' brown hair. He moved Cas to stand under the water and rinsed him off real good.

Once the soap was away from his eyes, Cas looked up at him with those baby blues of his. Dean found himself leaning forward towards Cas' lips. Before they made contact, Dean had stopped himself and immediately turned the shower off.

"Dean, is everything ok?" Cas asked him with concern.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Cas." Dean lied. "Let's just get you dried off and into some clean clothes."

The both of them had stepped out of the shower. Dean had grabbed a towel and dried himself off first then turned to Cas and worked the towel up and down his body.

Once they were dried, Dean led Cas into one of Bobby's guest rooms. He dug through his bag and pulled out a green t-shirt, a pair of blue boxers and jeans. He handed the clothing to Cas and helped him to get the clothes on. He turned to rummage for some clothes for himself and was comfortable with a black shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey Dean," Cas began.

"Yeah."

"I was watching this show on the tv downstairs and wanted to know. What is love?" Cas asked.

Dean's heart began to thump real loud in his chest. "It's when you know that you can't ever live without someone. You think of them every second of the day. You care for that person more than you have ever cared for anyone before. It's not real though. It doesn't exist."

"Oh, because I thought that I loved you, but if you say it doesn't exist than I guess I don't." Cas said sadly.

"You thought that you loved me?" Dean questioned, his heart thumping very fast.

"Yeah," Cas replied.

"Oh," Dean said. "Well, you might really like me, but that doesn't mean that you love me."

Cas gave his famous head tilt then said, "ok" and left the room to go downstairs with Sam and Bobby.

Dean's breath was taken away. _He loves me._ Dean thought. He sat down on the bed and smiled with excitement as his heart fluttered and he suddenly realized that he loved him too.

Well, there you have it people. I hope that this chapter was enjoyable for you all. Please let me know what you thought. Don't worry, they'll start to get into their relationship soon enough. Always appreciate reviews. More where that came from.


	6. Chapter 6: Shaving

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also a special thanks to the person who brought to my attention that chapters 1-3 were kind of the same. Those chapters were basically setting the story. Also, I'm glad that chapter 5 left some of you speechless. I will be going on vacation this week so the next chapter will not be up until I return.

Disclaimer: Sadly, once again, I own nothing.

Chapter 6

Things have changed between Cas and Dean since their recent revelation. Dean however has been scared to admit his true feelings for Cas. He has never felt this way about another person before. He thought that he had been in love with Lisa or maybe perhaps Cassie but he knew that this was different.

Cas and Dean just simply enjoyed the pleasure of each other's company. They had spent just about every waking moment together. Dean showed Cas how to shoot a gun so that he would be able to protect himself. Today's agenda was to teach Cas how to shave.

Dean was standing beside Cas in the bathroom in front of the mirror. Both had removed their shirts. Dean had handed Cas a razor and shaving cream and was explaining to him how to use them. "Ok Cas, you press this button on the top of the can and stop squeezing it when you have about a half-dollar size on your hand."

Cas squeezed the button and ended up with way too much shaving cream on his hand. "STOP STOP STOP." Dean yelled at Cas and ripped the can out of his hand.

Cas stood there with a sheepish look on his face. Dean smiled and started laughing. Cas then looked up and started laughing as well.

When they had pulled themselves together, Dean turned to Cas and said. "Ok, it looks like there's enough there to work with. Next, we smear the cream on our face." Dean indicated this by smearing the white substance below his neck, on his cheeks, below his lower lip and above his upper lip.

Cas then did the same except he got some of it in his mouth and he started gagging and spitting it out. Dean quickly grabbed the cup by the sink and filled it with water and handed it to Cas. Cas took a sip and rinsed his mouth out and spat.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cas replied. "That tasted awful."

"That's why you're not supposed to eat it." Dean said with a grin.

Dean proceeded to shave his face while Cas did his. After many open cuts, they eventually finished. Dean had shown Cas how to put on aftershave. When he finished, Cas let out a huge scream once he put it on. "Cas, calm down, it'll go away in a little bit."

"It burns, really bad." Cas whined.

"Come here." Dean put Cas' head in between his hands and proceeded to kiss the cuts on his face. Then he kissed the cut on Cas' lip. When he pulled back, they just stared into each other's eyes. Dean then locked his lips back onto Cas' and they both kissed passionately. Both of them never wanted to let the other one go. Eventually, Dean broke the kiss and looked at Cas and said, "I'm so sorry Cas. I don't know what came over me."

"Dean, it's ok." Cas said sweetly. "I've seen this on tv. This is what people do when they're in love, right." Dean nodded. "Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"I don't know." Dean replied. "I've never loved anyone this much before and I was afraid that if I admitted how I really felt about you that it would be a lot harder if I ever lost you."

"Dean," Cas held a hand to his cheek and said, "I'm not going anywhere." With that, he pressed his lips to Dean's and held them there for what seemed to be an eternity.

There you have it folks, the kiss. Thank you for reading. Please review, I except all criticism. If I don't respond to any reviews, that's because I haven't had a whole lot of time to do so. Please let me know what you think. Once again, I'll be on vacation and I just wanted to get one more chapter up before I go which is why this one is so short. Thanks again.


	7. Chapter 7

I know, I know, I'm really sorry that this is so late. I went on vacation longer than what I thought. Please R&R. Some uncomfortable situations.

Disclaimer: Own nothing. FYE.

Chapter 7

After the passionate kiss that they both shared the other night, neither Dean nor Castiel couldn't help but to blush every time they were in each other's presence.

Every second they had alone with each other, they would spend it making out with each other. They still did not tell Sam and Bobby about their newfound relationship, the main reason being that they did not know how to break the news. Dean and Castiel didn't know that they weren't going to have to tell them. They didn't realize it then that Sam and Bobby were going to find out about it all on their own.

Dean went into the kitchen to grab himself a cup of coffee only to be followed by his one true love. Castiel walked up behind the hunter and started to nuzzle his lips into the Winchester's collarbone.

Dean jumped with surprise until he realized that it was his angel.

"Dammit Cas, you know what that does to me," Dean said in a seductive voice.

"I know, that's why I'm doing it." Cas replied with a small chuckle.

Dean grinned then spun around and pinned Castiel roughly against the kitchen table and began to lock his lips onto his lover.

"Hey Dean, I just found out where Pestilence….." Sam couldn't even finish his sentence as he was presented with the sight of his brother passionately making out with Castiel.

Dean had unlocked his lips from Cas' and looked up to see his baby brother staring at him from the doorway with a look of shock on his face.

"Uh Sam, we need to talk."

"Yes, we do." Sam said with a grin on his face.

The three had walked back into the living room where Bobby sat in his wheelchair.

Dean had walked around to sit on the couch, Castiel joining him. Sam went to sit on one of Bobby's ugly, overstuffed armchairs and Bobby rolled over to park himself beside the armchair.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a couple of seconds until Sam spoke up. "Ok so, how long has this been going on?"

"About a week," Dean replied.

Bobby looked between the two brothers confused. "What are you two idgits talkin about?"

"Oh nothing much, just found the location of Pestilence, walked in on Dean making out with an angel on your kitchen table, you know the usual." Sam said in a sing-song voice.

As Bobby stared wide-eyed and mouth open in shock, Castiel and Dean's faces grew red. After what seemed like several minutes went by, Bobby spoke up. "Well, it's about Damn time."

Every single face in the room turned toward the older hunter. "What," Dean said.

"I see you making goo-goo eyes at each other every time you're in the same room as together." Bobby said with a smile. "I mean. I'm not into the whole man on man thing, but you two are meant to be together so by all means. Just keep it private you two."

Dean grinned along with Castiel, "thanks for your support Bobby." He then turned to Sam and asked him. "What about you?"

Sam sighed and said, "Dean, I've always wanted you to be happy and I want someone to be there for you if anything happens to me and I can't think of anyone better for you than a former angel."

"Thanks bro," Dean said. "So you said that you found Pestilence."

"Yeah."

"Good let's get moving so that I can cut his ring off of his finger." Dean said with enthusiasm.

Dean and Sam got out of the Impala as Cas started to get out also, Dean shut the door on Cas. "You stay right here."

"What," Cas said in shock.

"If anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself and besides this will be one, two, and three." Dean spoke with confidence.

"No Dean, I can't let you two go in there by yourselves." Cas said, almost pleading.

"Promise me that you'll stay here. Give us twenty minutes and if we're not out come in for us." Dean said and gave Cas a quick peck on the lips and turned to go inside the hospital.

Cas had been sitting in the Impala for what seemed to be twenty hours instead of twenty minutes. Sam and Dean had not come out so Cas went inside.

Cas walked down the halls of the medical facility until he heard a moan of pain come from a room on his right. Cas turned to the door and gave it a kick. He burst inside and saw Sam and Dean on the floor clutching themselves and moaning in pain. Cas approached the Horseman but was instantly hit with an overwhelming sense of sickness. Cas kept spitting up blood until he saw the demon-killing knife on the floor. Cas found the strength to pick the knife up when the Pestilence turned his attention to the Winchesters. Cas raised his arm and brought the knife quickly down on Horseman's ring finger, severing it from his hand along with his ring.

"It's too late, I don't need the ring," Pestilence smirked then disappeared.

The three drove back to Bobby's house and after they entered, Dean grabbed and Cas and pulled him up the stairs to 'their' room.

Dean shut the door and turned to Castiel. "What the hell was that? I thought I asked you to stay in the car. Dammit, Cas.

Cas looked at the ground, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Dean. I just could not imagine anything bad happening to you."

Dean sighed then crossed the room to Cas and he hugged him close to his body. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me, Dean Winchester, I will make sure of that," and with that they shared a passionate kiss.

There's another chapter. Sorry to rush the end. I started to get writer's block. Tell me what you think. Next chapter's going to have a great deal of mature situations.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello All. I am so so sorry that this last chapter is being put up so late. My computer got a virus and corrupted all of my files. Just a warning, this chapter is going to be the last for this story. I've become quite bored with this one and am going to be starting a new story. With that being said, I want to thank everyone who put this story on alert and favorites. You guys have been great. Reviews are very much appreciated. This last chapter, I hope will not disappoint. It will be when the two finally consummate their love for each other. Also, please let me know if I should do an mpreg sequel to this story. If I get enough requests, I will in the near future.

Chapter 8

The kiss was starting get heavy. Dean and Castiel started panting laboriously. Dean slipped his hands around Cas' waist under his trench coat and pulled him into a tight embrace. Cas grabbed Dean's old leather jacket and slid it down and off his arms. Dean, in return, removed Cas' trench coat and let it fall to a heap on the floor. Cas then tore Dean's t-shirt off over his head. Dean stopped and looked at his beautiful Angel.

"What is it?" Cas questioned with a confused tilt of his head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean replied. "I mean, you've never done this before. We've never done this before."

A sexy grin appeared on Castiel's handsome face and he said. "Well, now's a good time to give it a try." With that being said, Cas removed his suit jacket, tie, and dress shirt.

Cas ran his hands down Dean's smoot, chiseled torso until he reached the top of Dean's belt, which he started to unbuckle. Once his pants were completely undone, he slid them and his boxers down his sculpted legs and off over his feet.

Dean decided that it was only fair to repay the favor and helped Cas out of his suit pants. He grabbed Cas by his shoulders and pulled him close to his warm body then threw him onto the bed and climbed on top.

Dean impatiently slid his hardening member into Castiel's hole and pumped with animalistic ferocity and human compassion. All that could be heard in the room were grunts and moans.

Sweat was pouring buckets off of the two hot bodies when Dean cried out with a beast of a roar and let loose his spunk inside the former angel's bowels. Soon after, Cas spewed his juices all over his and Dean's abs.

Dean slid off of Castiel and lay beside him. He turned to his lover and said. "I love you." Cas smiled and replied, "I love you too." They shared the most passionate kiss that no one in the world could ever comprehend.

Well, that's it folks. I hope that this story was fun for all of you. It was writing for me writing it. I hope that everyone will stay with me on my journey through Fanfiction.


End file.
